Goddess Blogs
The Goddess Blogs are unique to the very first Hyperdimension Neptunia game. Noire, Blanc, and Vert each have blogs which talk about things ranging from information and facts concerning their nations or simply just random tidbits about their daily life. Each Goddess Blog contains 14 entries. Lastation Goddess Blog Entry 1: Planet PR (Brief) "Let's switch it up today. Anyone thinking of moving to Lastation? Of course you are. I, Lastation's CPU Black Heart, will tell you all about this land. People call Lastation the 'Land of Black Regality.' You could also use words like 'mechanic land' or 'steam punk' if you want. Not like I really care. We're still under intense development compared to Planeptune, but that's why we keep producing new inventions every day. That's the gist of Lastation, which is sometimes also called the 'Dignified Black Land.' I don't know when I'll update this, but I'll write more about Lastation. Doesn't matter to me if you read it or not!" Entry 2: Planet PR (Culture) "Hey, been a while. This is Black Heart, Lastation's CPU. Today I'm going to focus on the education system of Lastation. Remember I said Lastation is sometimes called 'mechanic land?' To surpass Planeptune, our main focus with education is to raise, engineers and technicians. Lastation offers affordable technology courses. The most affordable on Gamindustri. The students will soon become professionals and support Lastation's future-proof growth. I suggest you come to Lastation if your dream is to become an engineer. That's it. See you in the next update." Entry 3: Planet PR (Environment) "Hey, everyone. This is CPU Black Heart. It's time to talk about Lastation again. I'd like to discuss an environmental issue today. To be honest, the air surrounding the downtown and factory areas isn't the best. we used to get a lot of smog warnings, but since we started focusing on future-proof eco-activity, it doesn't happen as often. Three years ago, many top-class engineers moved here from Planeptune since some factories chose to stop making hardware. With their knowledge from Planeptune combined with Lastation's undeniable technology... we successfully decreased the levels of smoke and toxic waste from our factories. That's what I call discipline. The Planeptune engineers were pleased to finally see their knowledge being put to good use. Now they're working very hard at their goal: surpass Planeptune. I think some of them will get a second job to do that. That's our current stance on Lastation's environment. S-Sorry this got all long and preachy. Not that you should complain about hearing me talk. See you in the next update." Entry 4: Planet PR (Islands) "Been a while. This is Black Heart. Today's topic is about the islands surrounding Lastation. As you know, there are several islands floating around Lastation. There are storage facilities, mines, ruins, and I think something like a tower. Whatever. I can't remember the exact number of storage spaces, but there's a lot. Rumor has it a mysterious robot sleeps at the far end of one of these storage units. I know you want to go and find it now, but really... stay away from there. A lot of monsters reside on those islands. A few treasure-hunting adventurers returned with severe injuries just a few days ago. Sucks for them. But if you're a monster hunter, it's perfect for you. You can live in your world and play in ours, so to speak. In fact, there are probably job offers related to exactly that. You might even make some extra credits. That's all. Later." Entry 5: Soup Noodle "Noodle soup and spaghetti tends to splash everywhere when I eat it. I've already stained my new designer clothes." Entry 6: Sleepy "I accidentally marathoned a season of a show and didn't get enough sleep. Can someone get me a cup of black coffee...?" Entry 7: Today's Weather "It's rather windy on Lastation today. I hope it won't affect any of our transportation systems." Entry 8: Sore Throat "I seem to have used up my voice. My throat is so sore... But I don't want any pity comments or anything..." Entry 9: Air "There's so much smog in Lastation. I wonder... is there a way to improve the air quality?" Entry 10: Monster Alert "Looks like the islands are getting invaded by monsters. Don't go near them, everyone." Entry 11: Laser Diode "I picked up a blue laser diode by a factory. I hope it's not an important part of some machine." Entry 12: Cats?!?!! "Why are cats so adorable? Meow... J-Just kidding... OMG OMG OMG ILOVECATS! Th-That was just a joke, too..." Entry 13: Common Sense "I never forget to polish my sword every day. It's important." Entry 14: CPU for a Day "I want to try appointing someone as 'Goddess for a Day.' What do you think? You'll only do everything!" Lowee Goddess Blog Entry 1: Planet PR (Brief) "Sorry to be random, but I wanna talk about my land today. I hope it helps people on the fence about moving here. Lowee is protected by me, White Heart. This place is also called the 'Land of White Serenity.' I guess 'fantasy' or 'magical kingdom' are good descriptions too. What's different here compared to other lands is that magic widely used to make life more comfortable. Though, this doesn't mean you'll be able to use magic just by moving to Lowee. Oh, and there's a lot of snow. It's cold. Those are Lowee's main selling points. I'm tired. Bye." Entry 2: Planet PR (Environment) "Hi. Let's discuss Lowee again. Like I said, there's a lot of snow. I'm sick of it. But I guess some good stuff comes with having snow. First, snow festivals. We make ice statues and put them everywhere. It sounds childish, but it's fun. Second, cuddling with cats in a warm room all day. So cute. Third... is a secret. Come visit if you're curious. That's it." Entry 3: Planet PR (Culture) "Today's topic is Lowee's culture. It's fun here. From kids to senior citizens, our main demographics, we all enjoy our lives. We're born to play. Families go out together or stay in and play virtual party games like bowling, or... bowling.... and bowling, on weekends. There are fewer cases of dementia on Lowee because people undergo a lot of brain training with games. Elders buy consoles for grandkids as gifts. How heartwarming, huh? I hope they still enjoy it after a few weeks. There are stories of people buying counterfeit products and upsetting their grandkids. Sucks. We'll expose these illegal bootleggers soon. Be warned and be prepared. ...That's all." Entry 4: Planet PR (Islands) "I wanna talk about the islands surrounding Lowee. I don't know who built the stupid thing, but there's some ship... A stone tower... and a cave... are also out there. One's called the Cave of Dragons. You'll find it if you go there. Even experienced adventurers barely made it back alive. Civilians should definitely stay away. ...But if you want to push your limits, feel free to try. I plan to go there soon, so if you're lucky, maybe you'll run into me." Entry 5: Tangerines "Tangerines kick ass. I heard your face will turn yellow if you eat too many. Think it's true?" Entry 6: Warm Room & Tangerines "Eating tangerines in a warm, fire lit room on a cold day is awesome... Don't you agree?" Entry 7: Snowy In Lowee "I'm used to it, but... this weather's still cold as crap." Entry 8: Sleepy "I stayed up waggling a motion controller at the TV and didn't get enough sleep. I'm so tired..." Entry 9: Too Many Books "...I don't have any room for a new book. I don't wanna sell mt old ones, either. Would anyone even want to buy them...?" Entry 10: Monster Alert "Sounds like another violent monster appeared. Seriously people, stay away from the islands." Entry 11: Accident "...I jammed my pinky toe on the corner of my dresser. Ouchies. It's all purple." Entry 12: Delete "I wrote a really long, detailed blog entry but deleted it accidentally. I'm done." Entry 13: Snowman "...Someone made a snowman in front of my Basilicom. It's actually kind of neat to see things like that." Entry 14: Monster Bounty "I went to fight monsters today. Keeping my land ar peace is part of my duty as a goddess." Leanbox Goddess Blog Entry 1: Planet PR (Brief) "Greetings. Today, I'd like to chat about the various accommodations Leanbox offers. I'm sure you all know but the CPU of Leanbox is me, Green Heart. Leanbox is a land abundant with nature. The most beautiful in all Gamindustri. I believe the word 'Draconian' de-... No... 'archai-'... Oh! 'Mediveal' describes Leanbox best. Here you can expect a comfortable life. Many come here to spend their retirement or raise children. I highly suggest coming to Leanbox, especially if you have enough money to live a rich and comfortable life. That's the basic rundown of my land. I'll go into more detail with my upcoming blog entries. I'll see you again in the next update." Entry 2: Planet PR (Islands) "Hello, everyone. This is the CPU of Leanbox, Green Heart. Today I'd love to discuss the small islands surrounding Leanbox. There are some old ruins, a castle, a very old tower built with bricks, and a mining area. People once lived in the castle, but now it's occupied by monsters. Try to stay away from there during your visit. Specialists go to the ruins and old tower to preform research every day. I wish I could help, but I get too hot. Plus, I was in Celestia when those were initially built. Lastly, not just the castle, but... All of the islands I introduced today are teeming with monsters. Have you heard 'curiosity killed the cat?' Please don't go to those areas. There is nothing fun there. That's it for the islands surrounding Leanbox. See you in the next update." Entry 3: Planet PR (Peace and Order) "Good day, everyone. Green Heart here. Today I would like to talk about the peace and order of Leanbox. What do you think of when you hear the word 'weapon?' Heavy arms, tanks, bald and hunky space marines, perhaps? Well, those definitely don't exist on Leanbox. If anything, simple swords and revolvers. We prohibit importing weapons from other lands, like Planeptune or the filthy Lastation. There is no possibility for terrorism or mass destruction caused by automated mechanical weapons on Leanbox. This is the main reason this land has remained so peaceful. Do you want an enriched, fulfilling retirement? Do you want to raise your children in a safe, nurturing environment? By all means, come and join us on Leanbox! I'll see you in the next update!" Entry 4: Planet PR (Recreation) "Hello, everyone. It's been a while. This is Green Heart. I'd like to speak a little about the leisure activites you can find on Leanbox. We offer horesback riding leassons and theatrical plays, but I'd like to focus on LAN parties, our most popular activity. These are often hosted by Aristocrats or major corporations with good connections. They do charge a sign-up fee, though... In recent years, it's become popular for major industries to gather in one place for tournaments as well. Did you know we also have parties catered towards children? Children on Leanbox participate to make new friends, learn online etiquette, and grow into well-respected adults. That's all for today. See you again in the next update." Entry 5: So Sleepy "I turned on a game for a quick gaming session, but before I knew it, the sun was coming up. G'nite, everyone." Entry 6: Today's Weather "It's been fairly dry and hot lately. I miss the rainy days... Good excuse to stay in and play an MMO." Entry 7: Release Date "Everyone, the Hoop: Reach game is being released today. Of course, you all pre-ordered it, right?" Entry 8: I'm Bored "I ate western style food yesterday, today, and probably will tomorrow. Can't we switch it up a little?" Entry 9: I Have Attended... "I attended a LAN party yesterday. We had seafood dishes served and they were quite pleasing." Entry 10: My Personal News "I won a prize for the first time! A library card for the first 100 customers. This will be my most valued treasure." Entry 11: How Shocking "I broke one of my favorite tea cups. I was still half asleep when it happened... I'm so sad... I needed that caffeine to play." Entry 12: Cake "I tried a cake from Planeptune today. It was given to me by an acquaintance. It was good, but why did it say 'It's thinking?' " Entry 13: Please Be Careful "There are more and more monsters on Leanbox. Please stay away from any dangerous areas." Entry 14: Student Visit "Some students visited the Basilicom today. They were young, but well-mannered. I must say, I am impressed by our youths." Trivia *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, it is shown Vert still blogs, but the player cannot see it, and according to IF, Vert is the only one of the CPUs to have a blog. Category:Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Tomes